Famous Puffles
.]] Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He can be seen atop the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always responded to Rockhopper, when he shouted "yarr". Yarr is also Rockhopper's first faae(ish), or in other words, a friend to him. Yarr and Rockhopper have went on many adventures, along with Yarr doing many things with Rockhopper. Yarr was found floating on a piece of wood in the ocean and red puffles are from Rockhopper Island, so Barr's friends are either dead, adopted by us or still in the wild. dilda Elite Puffles In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, puffles can be trained at the Puffle Training Room. The Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster The dubbed "ringmaster" is a Yellow Puffle that appears at the Great Puffle Circus, introducing the other puffles. Lolz This puffle is purple and was first seen at the Puffle Party 2011. This is Cadence's puffle. She sent a question to Herbert during Operation: Blackout. Ed McCool Ed McCool appear in mission 9. He is a red Puffle with his owner. Destructo Desctructo is a blue puffle that appears in mission 9 like Ed McCool. He had been blowing chewing gum and accidently popped up the chewing gum. Dubstep Dubstep is the black puffle who wears the puffle headphones. Plok Fluffy Pete Unnamed Famous Puffles .]] *A green puffle at the old Pet Shop that was seen eating Puffle-O's. *Most unnamed puffles are wild puffles from the Wilderness of Club Penguin. *Aunt Arctic has a green, purple, black, blue and pink puffle. The puffles are not known by non-secret agents, even though Aunt Arctic was seen at The Penguin Play Awards. *An unnamed black puffle that follows you (and lights your fire) in Secret Missions #2 and #6 when you give him 'O' berries. At the end of the mission #6, a fire ball (which is that black puffle) appears in the sky flying. He could be Flare. *A yellow puffle that lives at The Stage. It is has been dubbed "The Keeper of the Stage". He randomly appears when you click a puffle mask (on the rafters) or click the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. He also appears in the Secret Mission #7. *An unnamed green puffle also appears in the Secret Mission #8. When it is given a cookie, it will fly just like a normal green puffle. This may have been either the Keeper of The Boiler Room or the puffle in the Pet Shop seen eating Puffle-O's. *An unnamed white puffle appeared at the Dojo Courtyard and Mountain during the Puffle Party 2009. It might have been Sensei's puffle but when asked during his visit, he said he doesn't have any puffles. *6 black puffles have been spotted around the island, and if you wear a Ninja Mask and get near the black puffles, they will flame up. These black puffles are now gone, since the Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets event happened in the Dojo Courtyard. *The other puffles that appear in the Great Puffle Circus, which only appear with their circus names so far. They may be the elite puffles. *At the Ski Lodge, there was an Orange Puffle that came out of the clock every half hour. *The Unknown Orange Puffle seen hopping in joy on top of the puffle house. *A Brown Puffle is shown in the Club Penguin Times with Gary. It is possible that this puffle is Gary's. But now it has been announced Gary has no puffles in the secrets section of one issue of the Club Penguin Times. This could have been some one Else's that got into the room interested in it and got caught during the photo shoot. Category:Puffles Category:Famous puffles Category:Creatures Category:List of Famous Puffles